Roses are Red
by kellegirl
Summary: Axel just has a way with words and when he writes Roxas a little poem he gets exactly what he wants. Porn, pure and simple. Lemon, Akuroku, no real plot.


_Me: Don't ask, I have no idea why I wrote this._

_Mims: I do, it's because you're a perv._

_Cautai: And you've been on DA for the past hour doing 'research'._

_Me: When did you two team up against me?_

_Mims: When he gave me a hundred dollars to stop bitching at him._

_Me: Cautai!_

_Cautai: What? It got annoying after a few hours._

_Disclaimer:__ I actually own absolutely nothing, not even the poem._

_Warning:__ Porn without a point! If you don't like boy on boy sex then just hit the back button right now._

_Pairing: Axel x Roxas_

_Poem by: ladychmera on Deviant Art_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Roxas walked into his and Axel's apartment, a look of utter exhaustion on his face. Dropping his backpack on the floor, the blond laid his head down on the counter and gave a heavy sigh. It was a few moments before he realized that there was a piece of paper stuck to his forehead. Raising his head, Roxas plucked the paper from his skin and glanced down at it as if it were the reason he was in such a foul mood. When he saw the scribbled handwriting he couldn't help but smile, anything about Axel always lifted his spirits, even the redhead's chicken scratch writing.

To: My dearest Roxas

From: Your favorite pyro.

Slowly the blond unfolded the piece of paper and began to read.

Roses are red.

Violets are blue.

"Not the most original," Roxas whispered to no one in particular, "But sweet none the less."

Sugar is sweet.

"Aw."

I'll screw you into the wall.

"What the fuck?" Roxas had to stop there, "I'll screw you into the wall? What the hell was he thinking?"

"That I'll screw you into the wall," came a husky voice from behind the blond.

Turning, Roxas dropped the paper still clutched in his hands. There stood Axel, butt naked and leaning against the door frame of their bedroom. Roxas felt his jaw working as he tried to find words, but they just seemed to elude him at that particular moment. Seeing the blonde's dumbfounded reaction Axel made his way over to Roxas. The way the redhead moved caused Roxas to stop trying to come up with words, he was far more interested in watching the little show his boyfriend was putting on. Axel swayed his hips slightly as he walked, giving him a slightly feminine air, but also showing off his body in a very enticing way. Coming up to Roxas, Axel trapped the blond against the counter with his arms and leaned in to capture the blonde's lips. This seemed to kick start Roxas' brain and he leaned back to avoid the kiss. "I can't," he muttered, his eyes trained on Axel's lips, "I have a study group in half an hour."

"No you don't," Axel said in a voice that he knew drove Roxas wild, "I called and canceled for you."

"You did what?" Roxas' questions were silenced when Axel leaned in once again and pressed their lips together.

Roxas melted into the kiss, all mental processes thrown to the wind. His arms snaked their way around Axel's neck and pulled the redhead closer. He shivered when he felt Axel's tongue run along his bottom lip and immediately gave it entrance. The blond let out a slight moan when Axel's tongue started to sweep over the inside of his mouth and was more than happy to fight for dominance when Axel turned his attention to the blonde's tongue. Distantly he was aware of hands roaming over his body, of being pulled tightly up against the redhead, but he was too lost in the taste of his partner to care. It was only when Axel started to strip him of his clothing that Roxas seemed to register what was going on. "Wait," he gasped out, it suddenly seemed like he couldn't breathe, "I really have to study."

"No you don't," Axel practically purred, "You have to be screwed into the wall."

"But I, oh my god," Roxas gave up the instant Axel's lips connected with his neck. The redhead seemed to be able to find every little sensitive spot on Roxas' body and was exploiting them at that moment. Roxas didn't realize how into it he was until Axel pulled away. A slight whimper snuck its way out of his lips, but was silenced when his t-shirt was pulled over his head. The moment that the fabric was out of the way, Axel dove back in and began to attack the blonde's neck once again. Roxas wasn't even trying to stifle the moans that he was emitting at that point, even though he knew that would only drive the redhead on, or maybe that was why he wasn't stifling them.

When he felt a hand tugging his belt away Roxas couldn't stop himself from stiffening up. Sensing the blonde's return to reality, Axel ground his hips into Roxas'. A throaty moan tore its way out of the blond when he felt Axel's arousal against his own. He had no clue when he had become so aroused, but he didn't really care either. Clinging to the redhead as if his life depended on it, Roxas didn't protest in the slightest when his jeans and boxers were discarded.

Feeling Axel's arms encircling him, Roxas pressed his body against the redhead's in a desperate attempt to get more skin on skin. When Axel suddenly scooped the blond off his feet, Roxas couldn't stop a startled squeak. Glaring at the redhead when he chuckled, Roxas tried to free himself from Axel's grasp. He stopped dead when his actions caused friction over his and Axel's arousals. Throwing his head back, the blond wrapped his legs around Axel's waist and began to grind up against him. A slight smirk momentarily graced his features when he heard the sharp intake of breath from the redhead.

The smirk was wiped off his face when he felt his back slammed against a hard surface. Looking around, Roxas found himself wedged between a panting redhead and the wall. "You were serious," Roxas gasped.

"Hell yeah I was serious," Axel breathed the words out against Roxas' ear causing the blond to shiver, "I wrote that damn poem didn't I?"

"Well," Roxas ground himself against the redhead, "Are you going to do it?"

Axel let out a low growl and bit down on Roxas' ear before suckling it. Roxas let out a loud moan at that, he had always been a bit of a masochist. At the feeling of something against his entrance Roxas couldn't stop himself from jumping. When a slick digit entered him he couldn't help but wonder when Axel had gotten any lube, but he quickly concluded he didn't care. The redhead was just so good at what he did to Roxas, and he knew it too. The blond started to buck back against the intruding digit and Axel quickly added a second. Thrusting his fingers in forcefully, Axel quickly found his target and hit Roxas' prostate dead on. The blond screamed when the bundle of nerves was assaulted, his back arching violently. Smirking against the blonde's neck, Axel added a third finger and began to scissor his fingers while still hitting that spot with deadly accuracy.

Roxas couldn't stop the slight whimper that escaped his lips when Axel removed his fingers and could have slapped the redhead for the chuckle that followed. He probably would have if he hadn't felt something else pressing against him a second later. Slowly, far too slowly, Axel thrust into Roxas. The blond was not in a patient mood at the moment, his day had thoroughly sucked and he wanted it fast and rough. Not waiting for his body to adjust, Roxas thrust himself down and fully impaled himself on Axel's shaft. Both of them gasped at the sudden movement and Roxas cringed against Axel's chest. It seemed the redhead had enough sense in him not to simply pummel into the blond and waited for Roxas to adjust.

Finally Roxas was able to breathe again and gave a weak thrust towards the redhead. Feeling the tentative movement, Axel slowly withdrew himself from the blond and thrust back in. He knew he had the right angle almost immediately, as Roxas let out a deep moan and tilted his head back. Eyeing the exposed flesh, Axel connected his lips to skin as he gave a more forceful thrust.

"Axel!" Roxas yelled as the redhead thrust back in, his vision overcome with dazzling white stars. His hands flew over the redhead's bare shoulders, desperately trying to find some kind of hold. He wasn't even remotely aware of the red lines his nails were leaving in their wake.

Axel reveled in the painful pleasure that his partner was inflicting on him. It turned out Roxas wasn't the only masochist and the redhead was more than willing to share the feeling. With a rather forceful thrust, Axel bit down on Roxas' neck. The blond yelped with a mixture of surprise and pleasure and started to moan loudly when Axel began to suck and lick at the abused flesh. The redhead's pace was no longer good enough and Roxas started to speed up his own movements. Axel seemed to get the point and immediately met and surpassed the blonde's thrusts.

Axel started to feel his own end approaching and reached between the pair's bodies to take a hold of Roxas' member. Pumping in time with his own thrusts, Axel relished the noises the blond was making. With every passing second he was getting louder, his words becoming more nonsensical. Axel was fairly certain that the downstairs neighbors could clearly hear them by this point, but he honestly didn't care. With a particularly hard thrust, Axel sent Roxas over the edge. The blond screamed as his vision was completely obstructed with dazzling white. The instant Roxas came, Axel let go and with a low growl spilled himself within the blond.

Panting the pair slid to the floor and collapsed in a pile of limbs. Roxas was the first to regain some sort of sense and turned to the redhead, a silly grin on his face. "You should write me more poems," his voice still sounded winded, "They're a lot of fun."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Me: That sucked._

_Mims: I couldn't agree more._

_Cautai: It didn't suck._

_Me and Mims: Yes it did._

_Me: Well despite the poor quality I still want to know what people thought of my little lemon. All reviews are more than welcome, even flames._


End file.
